Fuilcré
|members = Mark Holloway Jonathan Holloway Duncan Fargo |season5 = X }} A Fuilcré (FWIL-krey or FIL-krey; Irish Fuil "blood" + Cré "clay") is an ox-like Wesen that appeared in . Characteristics When Fuilcré woge, their most notable change are the two horns that emerge from each side of their head, above and just behind the ears. Their horns curve and twist anteriorly towards each end, making them dangerous weapons. Their nose and ears become more bovine, along with their teeth. Their incisors, specifically, also enlarge. They grow hair all over their arms and grow a large amount of facial hair as well, and the hair on the top of their head becomes longer as well, resembling the appearance of a mane. In their woged form, they have three digits on their hands instead of five, including an opposable thumb that allows for gripping, and the fingernails on their other two digits resemble tiny hooves. Their speaking voice also changes and becomes slightly deeper than that of their human form. Older Fuilcré have longer facial hair and slightly larger and longer horns than younger Fuilcré do, and their hair starts turning gray with older age in their woged form as well. Fuilcré are not quick, but they are sturdy and strong creatures. Behavior Fuilcré were one of the first Wesen to self-domesticate and cultivate land for food instead of hunting Kehrseite. They are skilled at being farmers and are not considered to be very violent Wesen, but they are known for their past rituals that involved human sacrifice. In modern times, however, most Fuilcré do not perform those types of rituals any longer, which revolved around the stars and constellations. They are also deliberate, straight-forward, and honest in nature. Before Duncan Fargo performed the Fuilcré rain ritual, the last known documented Fuilcré sacrificial ritual was in 1596. Specifically, the rain ritual was a tradition in which they'd sacrifice seven Kehrseite and hang them up on crosses that were strategically placed to form the shape of the constellation , or the Plough. The Kehrseite would be gored in the abdomen by the Fuilcré performing the ritual, and the Fuilcré would then collect the blood in a goblet and pour it out in a circle on the ground around the base of the cross. Additionally, two shards of a broken mirror would be placed in front of the sacrificed human's eyes, piercing the skin to stay in place, and on the back of the cross would be one of seven different ancient runes, each representing water, such as a downward-pointing triangle or a . The very last sacrifice and cross to be posted to form the Plough was always at a place of mourning, as the last star in the handle of the Plough is , which means "Chief of Mourners" in Arabic. The Fuilcré performed this ritual in the past when there was a drought or when their crops were struggling, but this ritual was ended when Grimms started wiping out any Fuilcré families, including children, that performed the sacrificial tradition. When Fuilcré come across Grimms, their first instinct, unlike many Wesen, is to attack them and fight for their life, for they fear that Grimms will try to kill them, especially given the past history between the two. Fuilcré also do not fear being outnumbered in a physical fight and will attack whoever they feel threatens the livelihood of them and their family. They will stand down and surrender when faced with more modern weapons like guns, however. Perhaps the most upsetting thing to Fuilcré is when a family dilemma creates a dramatic, permanent rift in the Fuilcré family dynamic and relationships therein. Rain Ritual Excerpt from Grimm Diaries Written in Middle Irish: Translated into English: Season 5 Blu-ray Grimm Guide Profile Images FuilcréConcept.jpg|Concept art FuilcréConcept2.jpg FuilcréHandsConcept.jpg 509-promo10.jpg 509-promo11.jpg 509-Mark Holloway woged.png 509-Fargo woged.png 509-Jonathan woged.jpg Video Trivia *Fuilcré is an anagram for . *This was the first Wesen with a name in Irish. Category:Wesen in Oregon Category:Bovine Wesen Category:Wesen Names in Irish